The Prince
by animearlinefreak
Summary: On Chirstmas Eve, Ahiru receives a porcelain doll from her grandfather Drosselmeyer. She loves the doll so much that she wishes it to be real. Her wish becomes true as she enters a world of fantasy as princess tutu. An evil cat named Mr. Cat tries to make
1. The Gift

Ohayo minnasan. This is animearlinefreak here with a new story and in a different category on This is my first idea for Princess Tutu and I hope you don't hate the idea.

Well here is the story and I'll take a shot. A small warning, the characters might be OOC, I'll try to keep them in check. And also, this story will probably be estimated to be five chapters long.

I don't own Princess Tutu and if I did, I would've made slight changes to the story line, especially the ending.

The Prince

Preview: This is my first Princess Tutu fic. I ever did, so bare with me! Ahiru is a girl who receives a prince porcelain doll from her grandfather, "Drosselmeyer." Ahiru loves her doll so much she wishes he was real. Her wish becomes true as she enters the world of fantasy as princess tutu. An evil cat named Mr. Cat tries to make Ahiru his, though will (Senor Mytho) the prince porcelain doll, let Mr. Cat steal his "love?"

Chapter One: The Gift

"Alright class that was good, and now we will watch a performance from the advance class." An oversized purple and white cat said to his dance class. He wore a black leotard underneath his white turtle neck that fit him snugly to his fur that was neatly slicked back. Lifting his paw, he began to bath himself.

From the looks of his attire, one could assume he was a teacher of the theatrical arts, but you'd be half correct. By observing his clothing closer, you'd realize he was a teacher for ballet. Yes, it's a little abnormal for an oversized cat teaching ballet to students in fact…bizarre, but if you ever were to take a peek when he was instructing his class, or sneak a peek at his "private dances," you'd know that he was one of the best.

"Uh…Mr. Cat, would any of us be graced with the privilege to perform with the advance class?" A large anteater asked through her snout.

Pausing in mid lick, Mr. Cat turned to the questioning student. "Why yes. Listen up class, I failed to mention this earlier but one of you will be selected to do a pas de deux with any one of the advance performers you choose, for the Christmas pageant tomorrow. Anyone interested in trying out, please raise your hand, or if you'd rather nominate a friend of yours, please do so."

Instantly, hands shot up for a chance of a lifetime. Only a few souls quietly declined the offer. Out of the handful, one was a girl with pinkish-orange hair braided all the way to her knees, sighed in dismay. Her azul colored eyes, roamed around to the many faces who eagerly raised their hands. Hanging her head down, she felt useless compared to her classmates and friends.

You see out of all Mr. Cat's pupils, only she was the black sheep of the crowd. Falling behind in her ballet steps and homework, she was a slow learner and found it difficult to follow everyone's pace. Well that and also how very absentminded at times she'd be, which would explain her reasoning for slipping so far behind, and being tardy on a day-to-day basics, usually resulting in her cleaning the entire ballet room by herself.

A girl with pink hair wrapped into a high bun, stared at her friend in concern.

"Ahiru what's wrong, being depressed isn't like you."

At the part mentioning sorrow, an ear perked up. Giggling in excitement, she launched her body onto the defenseless girl. Blond curly hair bounced from two pig tails on the girl's head. Squealing in glee, she shouted in the poor girl's ear who was still in fantasy world.

"Ahiru what's wrong, is it a boy? Oh if it is, then don't worry you will find true love eventually, if not…I'm still here for you." Chuckling at her own joke, she started to rub her head against Ahiru's. This for sure, brought her out of her daze.

"Quac-" A hand clasped her mouth shut as the pink haired girl glared daggers at the other girl.

"Lillie can't you see, Ahiru's down not because of some boy, she's upset about not being worthy for the part."

"Oh you poor thing, I know you can't to do it even if you tried a millions times in a row, you will never succeed!" Hugging the girl's body, Ahiru's complexion began to change.

"Uh…isn't that a bad thing?"

Lillie averted her green eyes to her pink haired friend. "I don't think so Pickee. Hey maybe we could nominate Ahiru to cheer her up."

They both nodded in unison as the suppressed girl managed to squeeze out of Pickee and Lillie's iron grip. Gasping for air, she breathed heavily as she glared at her friends. Standing, she stomped her foot as flames danced behind her.

"Look I don't want to be nominated because I stink so could we please ignore this-"

"Ahiru…I believe you have something to say to the class." Mr. Cat's eyes gleamed with interest.

Sweat dropping at having all eyes on her, she didn't expect Pickee and Lillie to butt in.

"Oh she just wanted to so badly enter the contest that she couldn't control herself." Pickee said.

"Yeah and you know how Ahiru is always jumping with enthusiasm. How kawaii is she? Lillie finished it off as she pinched poor Ahiru's cheeks.

"Pathetic, you actually think that she has a shot?"

All heads jerked to the side where a boy with long forest green hair and eyes, stood with his arms crossed. His black leotard shined with glory as everyone gasped at his arrival.

"F-Fakir! What graces your presents to be here?" Mr. Cat stuttered as his fur stood on end.

A smug smirk crept onto his visage. "I came to observe the contestants who I might be paired up with… His gaze shifted from Mr. Cat to Ahiru. "And here I find the worst candidate picked to have a chance to dance with me. Ha! Don't make me laugh." Pushing back a few green bangs from his eyes, he exited the room. Half the class swooned over his dramatic entrance and exit, daydreaming they could have chance to dance with Fakir.

As you can tell from the superior attitude, Fakir was one of the best dancers in Kinkan Academy. Along with Rue Kuroha, they were dubbed for the "perfect" grand pas de duex couple. Although rumors said that the two were dating, truthfully it was a mere lie.

Growling at his snobby attitude, Ahiru clenched her hands into tight fists as she suppressed her anger. "Grr…that guy. He didn't have to be rude." She huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Miss Ahiru…"

The said girl flinched from her teacher's tone. Fearing for the famous proposal, she stiffened.

"Miss Ahiru, I admire your jubilation but the next time you do that again, I WILL NOT HESITATE TO HAVE YOU MARRY ME!"

"Oh don't worry Mr. Cat, Ahiru won't burst out with joy again promise." Both Pickee and Lillie shouted in unison.

His left eyebrow twitched at the once again let down of rejection. "GRR…MEOW!" He yelled as he bathed himself vigorously to deliberately ignore the anger building within him. The class sighed in satisfaction at the familiar scene before them. Soon after the advance class entered the room with the lead couple in front.

Later that day….

An exhausted Ahiru, Pickee, and Lillie walked outside of the academy to their dorms. Pickee and Lillie chanted aimlessly away as Ahiru remained silent and isolated from their conversation. A sigh escaped from her lips when her body bumped into another. Stumbling backwards, she tripped over a crack in the ground, thus landing hard on her butt.

Groaning from the impact, she muttered incoherent words that were at the tip of her tongue, when a chuckle interrupted her string of muttering.

"Idiot watch where your going bird brain."

A smirk and a pair of green eyes let Ahiru know who insulted her. Pulling herself up, her friends went around the corner, peeking on their friend's every move. Dusting herself off from invisible dust particles, she glared at the rude upper classman. Jutting out her index finger, she confronted him for his actions.

"Aren't you suppose to say, "Excuse me," instead of using hostile manners towards younger students?"

At this, Fakir turned his back to her. Lifting his chin up with the look of sophistication. Lowering his voice, he whispered something to the girl. "You should give up on ballet, it's pointless if you have no talent for it." With that, he strolled away with not a hint of remorse for the nearly heartbroken girl.

When he was clear out of hearing range, the two friends rushed over to their friend who was now crutched in an awkward position on the ground.

"Ahiru what's wrong, did he reject your feelings of love for him?" Lillie clasped her shoulder as Pickee patted her back.

"He doesn't understands what it means to me to do this."

Her words left her two friends into a whirl of confusion. Never had their ditzy friend so strangely, spoke out of contrast when they held a conversation. That statement frightened the two girls who held sympathy for their clumsy friend. Stroking her back, Pickee voiced an idea that popped into her head.

"Oh whatever happened back there, we could solve this by having a part-Oi where you going?"

Following in pursuit, the two feet being followed halted in their steps. A head hung to hide her tears, Ahiru whispered for them not to pursuit her, as she continued on with her long sluggish trek to the dorms.

The two who were left behind, stared with sorrow, at the depressed aura they sensed off of her. Lillie started to venture in Ahiru's direction when her steps stopped abruptly by Pickee. Grunting, she demanded to be released as Pickee shook her head, and dragged the blond in the opposite direction Ahiru took.

Once she felt the non-presence of her pestering friends breathing upon the nape of her neck, she burst into tears. The dam that helped obstructed her sorrow, erupted into torrents. Her pace increased as a new determination to reach the dorms before anyone else, breached. Faster and faster, she jogged until it turned it a frantic run. Anyone that she passed watched, as Ahiru ran, astonished at her speed.

It wasn't long when a massive turquoise house, with many windows came into her view. To the right, an identical house with the many windows, stood across from the other. In the very center, splitting the two complexes apart, was a white statue spouting water from the top of the fountain, to rapidly cascading to the bottom and up again.

Approaching the left home, two wooden doors were her ticket to enter the abode, she lived in for four years. Turning the gold knob to the right, she ventured into the dim lit, that was a shamed comparison, to the blazing sunlight outside. However, what greeted her at the door left her shocked and speechless.

There in front of her, floating in mid air, was a porcelain doll. It's pearly white skin, glistened in what little the light had offered it, as Ahiru stared in awe at the doll's beauty, forgetting her heart wrenching pain from earlier. Clad in a royal blue suit, small black round buttons, were sequined into the brilliant clothing, as a royal blue cloak with white trim, loosely draped over it's shoulders. At his hip, he possessed a sword with a funny looking design at the handle, one she didn't recognize.

On it's face a humble, not an arrogant smile, graced his countenance. Ahiru smiled at that, glad that he had pleasant one, instead a snobby one she too accustomed to. Two golden orbs stared up at the girl who blushed at the intensity they held. Extending her hand, she brushed her hand through his silver locks that felt smooth to her touch. In the center of his head was a crown filled with jewels.

"You like it, I take it?"

Instantly, she flinched at the sudden the noise. The person who spoke, came out of the shadows to greet Ahiru. Her face lit with joy seeing who exactly was her company.

"Grandpa Drosselmeyer!" Ahiru shrieked as she glomped her grandfather. He laughed at his granddaughter's usual behavior when his eyes caught the tear streaked face.

"What's my lovely granddaughter doing crying?"

Sniffing, she wiped her tears away as she shook her head. "N-Nothing grandpa. Is that doll for me?"

Shifting his eyes to the doll in his hand, he gave it to Ahiru. "Why yes. I figured since I never have the chance to see you because of my hectic schedule, I thought I should drop by and give my granddaughter her Christmas present early." Smirking at the delight in her face, he went to living room and took a seat in the rocking chair.

"I see you taken a quite fondness of it already."

Averting her eyes from the doll to Drosselmeyer she nodded. "Yes, he's so dashing but so

distinguishing from any other doll I've seen. Did you make him for me?"

The old man laughed as the rocking chair rocked back and forth. "Why of course not dear. In fact, there is a story behind his existence." Raising left hand, he beckoned his granddaughter to join him. "Come child, I will tell you the story of the prince you are cradling in your very arms."

Leaning back in his chair, he reached into his pocket producing a pipe, tobacco, and a lighter. Holding the pipe in his left hand, and the lighter in the other, he filled the pipe with just enough tobacco as he flickered a single flame from his lighter, igniting the tobacco into a cloud of smoke. Placing the pipe to his lips, he inhaled deeply the intoxicating smoke for a few seconds, as he exhaled creating puffs of smokes in the atmosphere.

It was rare to have the pleasure to have the company of her grandfather over since he was always busy what with working in his toy shop, or going over seas to discuss business with other companies. But every time he made time, Ahiru was happy. You see Drosselmeyer was her only family she had alive ever since that accident years ago when she was eight.

Back to the present…

"That doll in your hands isn't just an ordinary doll, it is actually a Prince of the Sugar Plums named Senor Mytho. You see it was a long time ago, when the Prince was in a dangerous battle between a fearsome enemy that went on for many years. But aside from the sadden part of the story, he did fall in love with the enemy's princess who went by Princess Tutu, who too fell for the handsome prince.

"Although she was the enemy's fiancé, it was an arranged marriage before her birth, but that didn't mean she'd fall for him, no. Her heart was partaken by the dashing prince that was her fiancé's foe, which thus made her fiancé grew with malicious jealously. Calling upon wicked sorcery to give him the strength to destroy Senor Mytho, he conjured up a spell to split the to lovers apart by transforming the poor prince into a porcelain doll, and enchanted his bride to dance and dance for all eternity."

Finishing his story, he saw droplets of clear liquid roll down her face. Raising from the rocker, he asked what was bothering her. Wiping her tears for the second time that day, she plastered a smile on her face, shrouding her frown from beneath.

"No I'm not crying because of what happened earlier. I'm crying because of his fate. He didn't end up with the person he loved and had his soul trapped into this porcelain body. It's unfair."

Abandoning his pipe on the ground, he wrapped his arms around his granddaughter in an embrace. His flamboyant frock coat, engulfed the child in colors of dark red and shades of green. Craning his neck to the window, he noticed it was getting late from the horizon. He was expected to be meeting with the president of Toys Industry at seven.

Pulling himself out of their hug, he placed his right hand on Ahiru's forehead, he began murmuring some words that she couldn't make out as she started to feel dizzy. Soon she was fast asleep near the Christmas tree that was the most brightened room in the entire dorm rooms. Kissing her cheek, he grabbed a pillow and a blanket from the couch for the girl, as placed the prince in her arms.

Smiling in satisfaction, he left a note for anyone who would happen to enter into the living room, to not disturb her. As Dosselmeyer was heading for the front door, he looked back at his only family he had.

"Sweet dreams my dear Ahiru, I hope this brings you cheer in your life." Laughing, he exited the house.

Tightening her grip on the doll, the pinkish orange haired girl, whispered for the prince to be "real," everything soon started to swirl and twirl, spiraling into a dimension none could imagine was possible.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, because it was little hard to think of, so I hope you at least find it satisfying for reading interest. I'll be up with the next chapter by this week. Because is right around the corner and other stories I have to do as well too.

Be on the look out for the second chapter called, "The Transforming."

Till next time See Yah!

Oh and if anyone is fans of Fakir I apologize for making him so crude to Ahiru, but I needed him to be in this story, and I too am a Fakir fan. Next Christmas, I will be making a Fakir/Ahiru pairing that's a fact. Along with others. My only hope is that I hope to inspire more people to write more of Ahiru/Senor Mytho pairings. That is my favorite pairing, forget Rue.

Bye!


	2. The Transformation

Hey minnasan! I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter cause I sure did. And I now I hope you continue reading the next, so here it is. The next chapter.

The characters might be OOC just for a warning. Enjoy!

The Prince

Previously on The Prince: Tightening her grip on the doll, the pinkish orange haired girl, whispered for the prince to be "real," everything soon started to swirl and twirl, spiraling into a dimension none could imagine was possible.

Chapter Two: The Transformation

As the hands to the grandeur grandfather clock pointed upward, it stuck twelve, clanging its bronze bells against one another, creating echoes beyond the cozy living room to the quiet corridor outside. The girl on the floor yawned, rising from her spot on the ground, she stretched the kinks from her back. Rubbing the sand from her eyes, she looked at the clock across the room.

"It already Midnight? But it was only six thirty when Grandpa Drosselmeyer was here."

Shaking her head to remove the lightheadedness she felt, Ahiru turned to the blanket and pillow she was using earlier to discover something wasn't right. Instant, panic jolted her senses when she found her doll no longer in the place she was resting. Tossing the blanket and pillow aside in a frenzy, nothing was present beneath either one.

"No, Grandfather's present, it's gone."

Slumping to the wood floor, the tug of tears threaten to spill from their glossy chambers. Two hands cupped her to hide the shame she felt about losing the precious and irreplaceable gift she received. What was Ahiru going to tell her grandpa when he stopped by to visit again? Would she actually lie to her only family she had left? No she couldn't do such, she had to find the porcelain doll, even if she lost sleep trying to find it. With renewed determination, Ahiru picked herself off the ground as she began her search.

Pushing back couch cushions, checking under the sofa, behind closed currents, and even looking around the Christmas tree, Ahiru had no success in finding her new friend. Sighing at having no luck at all, she crossed her arms in frustration. _"Where could he be?" _

Closing her eyes, she tried to recollect the places she might've forgot. But just as her mind started pressing itself to remember, a noise interrupted her concentration as she opened her eyes. Shifting her blue eyes in every direction, an eerie silence hovered over Ahiru.

**Scratch, Scratch.**

Perspiration soon clung to her body as fear crept into her entire body. Shivering in fright from the unknown source of noise, she ventured to the door that it was coming from. Her steps became more and more hesitant each time the scratching increased its volume.

Gulping from the sheer terror of it all, her hand slowly reached for the knob. However, whatever was on the other side, sensed her presence near by, thus pounced its weight on the door, scaring the wits out of the poor girl who already opened the doors. In a desperate attempt, Ahiru tried to close them for it not to come in, but the thing had already entered the room landing directly on the girl making her stumble and fall hard on the floor, conking her head roughly against wood. Groaning from the impact, her eyes fluttered wide open to see what the "it" was.

What she saw was two enormous furry paws pressed against her chest supporting its large body. Trailing her eyes up, she saw a bulbous body that went with the paws, followed by the chubby face with its whiskers sticking out, and eyes slanted and slit down the middle.

It was just an ordinary cat that caused all the commotion but if you examined it further more, you'd see that it had odd coloring for a cat. It was purple with matches of white on it chest and tummy, and also at the very ends of its furry paws. Yes it was very strange to see one with unnatural colors, but it was weirder with what was between its fangs.

Gasping in surprise, she lifted her hand to the object in its mouth.

"Thank you kawaii neko."

But the cat refused to give Ahiru the doll without a fight. Grunting at his strength, she grabbed it with both her hands and pulled on her end. The official tug of war was on. On one end, the cat, who was still sitting promptly on Ahiru's torso, tugged as Ahiru who held the dolls hands, pulled back. The match seemed quite equal from anyone's prospective, but if you think about who had the upper hand, you'd be surprised.

With one final pull, the cat managed to take the porcelain doll away from Ahiru as he sprinted for the doors behind him. Freedom was just beyond those two doors he had to pass, but the freedom train wasn't waiting for his arrival today no. In fact it already left the station. Before the cat was a couple of inches out, the doors were slammed in it's fluffy face, leaving a nice little bump on its head. Dropping the doll, the cat went into unconsciousness.

Grinning at her job well done, she gathered the doll in her arms, smiling that he was safe and sound once again, though she wasn't expecting a thanks of gratitude from the doll itself. Craning it's white head to meet her gaze, it gave a bow. Ahiru "eeped" from the sudden inanimate object moving that she threw it on the couch. Although it was porcelain, and would've chirped or broke into pieces from any normal hurl, it however, landed safely on the cushions she tore off from her search minutes ago.

Quivering in fright, her muscles tensed when she spotted it animate once again. Pinching her forearm to see if she wasn't hallucinating, she winced from the pain it brought her. Shaking her head, she couldn't believe her what her eyes had seen.

"No." She whispered to herself as it hopped off the sofa and slowly made its march towards her.

"This has to be a dream, it just have to be." Her legs started buckling as the doll continued coming her way. When it was inching closer she inhaled her breathe, ready to release a blood piercing scream, when a rich voice halted her actions.

"Stop my princess!"

Pausing in sheer shock, her mouth hung wide open at the exact words he uttered from his tiny mouth. _'He called me his princess? Did that throw jumble his brain or perhaps…he isn't lying?'_ Snapping out her train of thought, she glanced at the foot size doll at her feet. Her blue eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out what could've caused him to move. Ahiru pondered on the subject until she grew bored at the mind boggling phenomenon before her. Downcast eyes locked on the prince who appeared puzzled just as her. Raising one hand and extending her index finger, she started interrogating the porcelain doll.

"Let me get this straight, if I was your princess, wouldn't I have already known of what befall you, and wouldn't I be bewitched in dance for all eternity?"

The prince lowered his gaze as his visage looked perplexed with questions as well. Shifting his golden orbs back on the girl, he smiled holding out his right hand. Cocking his head in the direction of his hand, he indicated for Ahiru to take his hand. Curiosity took control of her left hand as she reached for his hand, only to hesitantly flinch back in slight fear. But her battle between curiosity and worry came to a conclusion when she successfully touched his hand.

Flashes of light sparked from their hands as the bright light engulfed the girl. Gasping from surrealism that was taking place, she experienced overwhelming dizziness as her world spun all around. Faster and faster it span until Ahiru started feeling queasy. But that wasn't as strange compared to room expanding, or the fact that the doll's hands started fitting with hers.

Just as soon as the abnormal phenomenon occurred abruptly, it halted just as quickly as the girl took in her surroundings. Immediately her sapphire eyes shrunk from shock. The room she was occupying was a lot more vast than she remembered seconds ago, and since when had the tree become enormous? Averting her gaze back to the prince, she was surprised by the gorgeous smile he held.

"My princess I longed to see you." Kneeling on one knee, his pale lips brushed against Ahiru's hand who's countenance gained a shade of color.

Although it was a polite way for a man to greet a lady, it was rather quaint and odd for the young girl who was blushing profoundly. Slipping her hand away from his she noticed something that was different. Lifting her hand to her eye level, she saw a golden beaded bracelet attached to her wrist, glimmering brilliantly from the light the fireplace gave them.

Looking down at her clothing expecting to see her uniform, instead saw a beautiful white and pink prima ballerina outfit clinging snugly to her body. Yellow wings produced from the back of the costume, with white panty hoes and white ballet shoes at her feet.

Pausing from her new discovery, she ran the Christmas tree to see her reflection. Finding a nice round ornament, she peered into its globe seeing a whole different person instead of herself. Her long hair that reached below her knees, was now above her shoulders and more pink than orange, with the ends a snow white with a few hairs sticking straight toward the sky. On her head, a small crown was balanced in the center, and on her neck was a beautiful butterfly necklace with mixtures of blue, pink, and white.

Turning back to Senor Mytho, she saw the smirk dance across his visage. Kneeling down like he done before, he praised Ahiru with words of love and devotion. Though with every word spoken, the girl felt her heart being stabbed simultaneously from his mistake in identity, even though she now looked remarkably like the "Princess Tutu" in her grandfather's story. Story? Maybe Drosselmeyer might've had some reason for doing this? It seemed logical if you think about the possibilities and happening one after the other. But still it seemed too much like a fantasy to even be real.

Alas, Ahiru didn't have the chance to explain to Senor Mytho who she exactly she was because there came a sudden creak from the floorboards. They both whipped their heads in the direction the noise came from. The silhouetted form of a creature, crept towards them making creaks it time it took a step forward. It was hard to have made out what it was, except for it's yellow eyes slit down the middle, which held the aspect of a predator in them, and they it's prey. Arching it's lower body, swaying it to and fro, it's fiendish eyes blackened as it dashed toward them intending to catch them and have them as it's next meal.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you like this exciting chapter! Yeah you get to see Senor Mytho! I wonder what is it that wants them as dinner? Well you have to tune in for the next wonderful chapter called, "Return to Sugarplum Land."

I hope more people review and I really hope by this story more people will make Senor Mytho/Ahiru stories! I know my last review said they are doing it but for someone than that's fine, at least it's good to know that I'm not the only one that loves this pairing!

See yah in the next chapter, but I won't guarantee you that it will be updated as fast as this one.

Ja'ne!


	3. The Return to the SugarPlum World

Ohayo minnasan! Gomen, for updating so late but my mid term exams were this week and had not a chance to update this story. But I will make it up with this chapter! Hope you like it and enjoy!

Some of the characters are probably going to be OOC.

The Prince

Previously on the The Prince: Alas, Ahiru didn't have the chance to explain to Senor Mytho who she exactly she was because there came a sudden creak from the floorboards. They both whipped their heads in the direction the noise came from. The silhouetted form of a creature, crept towards them making creaks it time it took a step forward. It was hard to have made out what it was, except for it's yellow eyes slit down the middle, which held the aspect of a predator in them, and they it's prey. Arching it's lower body, swaying it to and fro, it's fiendish eyes blackened as it dashed toward them intending to catch them and have them as it's next meal.

Chapter Three: The Return to the Sugarplum Land

For Ahiru, everything happened in a blur. One second the cat was crotched ready to launch itself on the two, and the next it vanished. It seemed impossible for the girl at how remarkably the cat's agility was. Shoot if she was her regular height, she wouldn't agree with herself now. Her eyes darted left to right expecting the enormous feline to appear. Ahiru's heart pounded with the fear of falling victim to its paws. Turning to the prince she was shocked to see him battling the very creature she was looking for.

Senor Mytho's sword, strained underneath the pressure of the cat's fearsome fangs. Perspiration formed on his forehead as he fought the cat, along with the ever tempting urge to rest. Although he could move and spring like any normal human being could, he however, was still a porcelain doll which made him have a huge disadvantage to the feline. Grunting from the large amount of weight upon him, he reached within himself to give him strength. With a battle cry, Senor Mytho pulled the cat off of him as they both clashed again, sword against fangs.

Ahiru watched the fight with apprehension. As each clashed, she cringed every time she heard the scrape of Senor Mytho's glass skin against the wood floors. In her mind, she was begging for the two to stop but the words couldn't form on her tongue. Ahiru was paralyzed, paralyzed by dread. She knew that the battle wouldn't last any longer if Senor Mytho by chance slipped. With determination to halt the duel, she ran toward them in hopes of stopping them before it was too late.

At this point, the feline had it's fangs firmly latched on the tiny sword as the prince was crotched on the floor, holding the sword in both hands. His fragile skin banged slightly against the floor as he felt the beginning of cracking from beneath the strain.

Suddenly, his ears twitched when he heard the pitter patter of approaching footsteps coming his way. Shifting his golden hues toward the new source of noise, his heart tighten at the sight of his love dashing to them. Releasing one of his hands from the sword, he shouted for her not to interfere.

Unfortunately, the huge neko grew tired of his porcelain friend deciding to switch his prey, and the pretty ballerina was the exactly what he was searching for. Smacking his lips from the sight of the scrumptious girl, he darted for the bewildered ballerina.

For the second time Ahiru paused, alarmed by its speed once again. Prancing with such extraordinary agility was impressive if she just wasn't the prey it was going after. Shielding her face with her arms in front, she braced herself for the rough impact. Shutting her blue eyes tight, she heard the hiss of the animal above as she quivered. Though, at the instant she heard the swish of its paw and felt the wind upon her face, someone grasped her body away from the danger.

Peeking from the narrow slits of her eye lids, she gasped when she saw Senor Mytho holding her body. Opening them completely, realized that her body wasn't on the ground like she expected, but lifted up in the air. Blushing from this, the prince bent her body backwards to avoid the next blow. As another swing, he spun Ahiru round and round to miss every single attack.

Even though it seemed awkward how they avoided the cat's paw, they looked to be doing ballet all at the same time. Strange yes, but it was also very poetic the way the prince would turn and rotate her body to dodge the strikes. In fact, their aspect appeared as if they were merely acting out a theatrical play. But my friend it wasn't any ordinary play , this was battle against a ferocious beast the two lovers had to escape from.

As Ahiru and Senor Mytho stretched one leg behind and one hand extended forward, Ahiru was surprised by their movements. _'Senor Mytho is actually doing a Pas de deux and now a arabesque with me. I never thought I'd have the experience or opportunity to do this. Oh Senor Mytho, arigato.'_

"Tutu…let's leave this place and return to our world."

His smooth, rich voice felt like velvet snuggling her in an embrace of warmth. Too absentminded by his enticing words, she bobbed her head. Taking her hand, he lead her to the Christmas tree where the beautifully wrapped gifts laid. Chanting under his breath at appeared to be a spell being cast, an illuminating white light transmitted from one of the presents. Smiling at the translucent box before them, he grabbed the girl's hand, leading her straight into the white light that closed right after them.

The cat who saw the whole thing, pranced over to the box to enter into white world, but smacked dab into the present they used as a portal. A somewhat of a moan and hiss came from the purple neko.

"Soon Princess, you will become mine once again." A cracky voice croaked, though the question you would have to be asking yourself is who? Who's voice could possibly have said that since there was no one else in the room?

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The bright expansion of white nothingness blinded the duo as surges of light past them. Embracing Ahiru tight, the light then diluted replacing it with silhouette forms of scenery that was difficult to see clearly at first. As the whiteness slowly died down, the shadowy forms revealed a district of bonnets with a grandeur manor looming over the valley.

Untangling herself out of his embrace, she awed at the sheer beauty of the surreal, fantasy-like world. The pretty scenery to Ahiru, looked scenic and exotic compared to the plain life she was accustomed to. From the trees, to the flowers, to the castle, and to the sky, it all appeared to be like a painting someone painted on the top of their head. A dreamy, haven to escape from reality. _'Yeah I must be dreaming.'_ She thought as Mytho stood by her side also peering at the same verdant.

When he stared at the vast land of bonnets and trees, he too had envisioned himself watching this through her eyes for the first time. It was a beautiful world he had to admit, and was glad for taking good care of the plantation to capture his beloved's gaze of interest. Averting his amber hues to her, he bowed in a gentleman like manner, as he raised his hand beckoning her to follow him to his home. Their home.

Astonished once again by his courteous manners and gestures, she blushed profoundly as she nodded for him to take her away. Gently grabbing her cream colored hands, he interlocked his pale hands with hers, as they ventured to the manorial that awaited for their arrival. An intake of air was taken surprised when she felt his porcelain hand's temperature change from cool to lukewarm, and the smooth texture of his palms, transform to a slightly calloused and soft palms of a normal human's hand should feel like. Her instincts sensed something was erroneous and off balanced that would be bound to occur in the near future.

In the far distance, an inaudible cackle echoed soundlessly in the wind, as a fuzzy face appeared in the azul sky. It's yellow eyes gleamed with a dangerous aura, piercing it's eyes on the young prince on the ground below.

Sensing its eyes boring into the back of his head, Mytho turned to the clouds as the face vanished from sight.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that's the end to the third chapter, I hope this is long enough, though I doubt it, so I will leave with a short message. The next chapter is coming real soon called, "The Kidnapped." Gomen, but it appears this story is reaching it's end but don't worry, I will make more Princess Tutu stories in the future when I do my other stories first. Damn it sucks to have so many ideas in your head all at the same time.

Till next time Ja'ne!


	4. The Kidnapping

Oi Minnasan, I hope I could extend this chapter because my chapters aren't so long. So I will try to make this longer, and since this is the second chapter to the ending, it will probably be long. So enjoy!

Some of the characters are going to be OOC. I believe this might go up in rating for the ending of this chapter. Just for a warning.

The Prince

Previously on The Prince: Sensing its eyes boring into the back of his head, Mytho turned to the clouds as the face vanished from sight.

Chapter Four: The Kidnapping

Gold penetrating hues, gazed at the clouds where the face appeared seconds before vanishing. Narrowing his eyes in high suspicion, he gripped onto the hault of his sword for anything that might occur. Although Senor Mytho couldn't visually see the obscured visage, he knew something was there, watching their every actions. He had to protect Ahiru from whatever was after her, no matter what the cost may be.

The wind begun picking up it's speed, whisking along petals and leaves from the flowers and trees. It wasn't long when the chill from the air brought the two into fits of shivers, and the familiar goose pimples that went with it. Was it an ominous storm brewing or just a normal cold front?

The cold wind brought the prince's mind back to the quivering princess beside him. He nearly smacked himself for forgetting where their current status was. Instead of being inside his cozy manor, here they were, freezing to death outside. Sighing for his own stupidity, he removed his cape draping it over her small shoulders instantly warming the shivering girl.

With that one simple gesture, her face once again lit with a scarlet tinge. Touching the soft insides of the cloak, she felt velvet. Smirking at the prince for his kindness, Ahiru wrapped the cape around her tiny figure, securing it tightly with her two hands. However, she then grew embarrassed by his transfixed stare on her, and thus shifted her head in the opposite direction. Awkward, yes, strange, a definite hai, but…it wasn't something that Ahiru didn't hate either.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

As the duo neared the castle, a sneeze interrupted the girl's train of thought. Looking at her companion next to her, she noticed he too was cold like she was minutes ago. Guilt soon sprang into her soul for her selfish deed. _'How could I be so rude and decline his offer. But his eyes looked so pleading, as if begging for me to take it. Oh man, now I'm completely uncertain what to do.'_ Looking left and right for something suitable to heat him up, an idea popped into her head as she slowly loosened the cape from her shoulders.

Cuffing his mouth, Senor Mytho unleashed another monstrous roar of a sneeze. Shivering from the wind's strong breeze, he rubbed his arms up and down in an attempt to keep himself warm. Alas, the more he moved his arms up and down in a manifold, he would lose too much energy from freezing and also…it was futile with the continuous gestures to ever warm him to the temperature he was desiring.

Cursing to himself, he refused to admit that he wished he hadn't given the princess his cloak. Of course, anyone who was chilly and wanted warmth, would have those sort of thoughts. But Senor Mytho was too selfless and prideful to say what was on his mind. Sure, he used to rule the Sugarplum land long ago before that sinister creature destroyed it all, and separated his love by casting a spell on them, but he was confident that this time he would be able to have everything turn back to normal, and be happy once again.

As the prince's mind was miles away from reality, a warm cape draped over him in an embracing warmth of kindness. The moment that velvet touched his now porcelain gone skin, he snapped out of his thoughts to meet a pair of nervous azul ones, staring into his amber ones. Mytho gawked at the princess's sudden act of boldness, as her eyes averted to the ground. He watched as her fingers twiddled from his steady gaze on her.

Her lips trembled and fumbled for the right words to explaining her actions, but she couldn't find the precise thing to utter. Ahiru's countenance brightened with the familiar color she wore when she grew shy, or ashamed. Taking a deep breath, she calmly stated her answer to the inquiring she saw in his golden hues.

"Well you seemed to be trembling from the cold, so I assumed you needed something to warm you up so…" She looked down, ashamed that her words weren't proper and grand, for someone of royalty. But her feelings were soon altered when she felt his hand tug her closer to his now non-porcelain body.

Gasping from his abruptness, she blushed when his visage changed from stunned, then melting into a wide smile. _'His smile…so gorgeous.' _She drooled at the handsome prince's smile. Even though it was a smile that didn't appear to be something extravagant for anyone who ever was smirked at, to Ahiru it was a heartfelt grin. The way his dimples deepened into his face, how his eyes glowed with intensity from repeating his early gesture. Why, she nearly fainted when she felt his lips kiss her forehead.

Smirking at her reaction he said, "There now, with the both of us wrapped together, we can stay like this without getting cold."

Nodding in response, they both made it to the entrance of the manorial, where servants gaped at the presence of not only seeing their prince, but also Princess Tutu herself. Bowing down to show their respect for their master and mistress, they opened the doors to the castle leading them into their destiny.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo (Somewhere elsewhere.)

In another manor miles away…a silhouetted form sat on their thrown, enraged by the new turn of events. Gazing at the glowing orb hovering in the atmosphere, he let out a scream that was almost identical to a neko's hiss, as he flung the ball of foretelling across the room and into a wall. No damage was made on the orb unlike the wall, as it descended to the floor with a loud '_Plop,' _chipping the tile floors that were just waxed only a week ago.

Growling at having such bad fortune befall him, he began bathing himself, licking himself with a rapidly vigorous fashion. He grew furious when the ball rolled over to him, for him to see his princess place the prince's cape over him. And thus…he dropped on the ground and began rolling across the floor, to relieve the stress he going through.

Sweating after having enough of his "exercise" for the day, he stretched his limbs from the aches and kinks he had in his back. Arching it upward, he was satisfied when he felt it pop back into its proper, comfortable position as he stood.

Shifting his yellow eyes to the self playing piano, he decided to do some ballet to calm his nerves even more. Slipping a coin in the slot on the side of the piano, the piano played the nutcracker's melody from its keys as the music filled the room with the sound of the piano bouncing off the walls, creating a perfect atmosphere for the man.

Stepping on his tippy toes, he raised his arms into the air as he took off in a mad dash, spiraling and spinning in the air, all but doing this with one foot on the ground. It was magnificent how well his balance was, especially when he jeted' from one leg to the other, while throwing one leg out. Though as the beat to the piano went faster, his pace too followed the music, as if possessed by the melody of song.

On one leg, he bent backwards, arms stretched out, he soon reminisced about his beloved. How he held her when they did their pas de deux or their grand pas de deux, he cherished every second of them that his mind went insane in the middle of the song that he actually visualized Princess Tutu beside him.

Putting his arms around an invisible princess, he twirled himself and his figment of his imagination, around and round. Lifting "her" body in the air, he smiled when she graced him with a smirk. It was a small one, but a smile nonetheless. His slit eyes expanded when his princess bent down to peck him on his cheek. Giggling like a schoolgirl, he placed her on the ground, as he drove in for a kiss on the lips.

However, since he was hallucinating and not in his right mind, his body went through hers as he tripped over "something" that was in his way. Falling, he landed smack dab on his face bringing his delirious mind back, with a painful awakening. Coincidently, just as he fell, the music came to an end at the same time.

Muttering incoherent phrases that was barely audible, he rose riled up with fury, as he went to his coat rack grabbing his coat, he made his way to manorial where he knew his beloved would be. Smirking a demented grin, he said in a demanding booming voice, "You will be mine once again my princess." With a cackle, he slammed the door to the empty castle as he departed, taking strides to the destination that was ways away from where he was at. It was going to be a rather long trek to Mytho's manor, but for him, he would go to extreme lengths to recapturing his beauty once more.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo (Back with Ahiru and Mytho)

When Mytho and Ahiru were lead inside, Mytho excused his servants to personally escort the princess himself. A few winks and a few cat calls rooted and cheered the on prince, as they continued their tour together.

Grasping a hold of her hand, he escorted down a corridor with many family pictures on each side. As they passed every one, the girl would point and ask questions on who they were, and Mytho would answer each one. He enjoyed how enthusiastic she was to know his family's origin that he proudly presented her on a brief little history to each photograph they saw.

Then the tour went beyond the corridor's, to the study, the guestrooms, the kitchen, dinning room, etc. However, when he escorted her to her bedroom, he was surprised when she glomped him, thankful for his courtesy. Mytho's stomach almost burst from laughter for her gratitude. Smiling, he escorted to one other place he wanted for her to see last.

Covering her eyes, he told her not to open them until he said so. Removing his hands from her face, he went straight for the windows, lifting the curtains for her to see the afternoon sky. Pausing to glance at the multicolored sky, dismay clouded over his confidence when the silver haired prince pressed his palm against cool glass, feeling the glasses temperature. Although he was glad to have his love with him, he failed to realize that his time spent with her was coming to a close because of the curses affect. Already, his skin was reverting back to porcelain. A single tear slid from his amber eyes as he turned to the patiently waiting hime.

"C-Can I open my eyes now?" She hesitated, unsure to disobey his orders or not.

Masking his worry, he wanted Tutu to have a memorable day before midnight came, separating the two lovers once again.

"Hai."

Blinking a few times, Ahiru gasped when she saw the room she was standing in. The room was painted gold with beams that supported an enormous ceiling, and above were painted children angels with the sky as their background. '_Heaven's paradise.' _She mused to herself as her blue eyes caught sight of a grand piano in the corner of the room.

Approaching it, her fingers brushed the surface of the black instrument, inspecting its tune and such. She beamed when she found the instrument was still in tune, and still looked good as new.

"Do you like my princess?"

Ahiru jumped when she heard him speak. Turning back to Mytho, she saw his hand extended for her to take as one leg was bent firmly on the ground.

"H-Hai." She stuttered.

"Would you care to dance?"

That innocent question had the girl blush profoundly as she once again twiddled with her fingers.

"Umm…well you see…at the academy I was well a bit of a klutz and never got picked to dance with anyone." Her head hung low, believing the prince as well would reject her too.

"That's not sure."

Instantly, her head shot up from his remark. "Nani?" He repeated what he said as Ahiru couldn't believe what she hearing. Her heart pounded in her chest when his fingers interlocked with hers.

"When we were fighting that cat, you didn't seem to have a problem with dancing." He said, coaxing the girl into joining him in a dance. Sadly, it didn't seem to make much progress for this princess.

Sighing, she shook her head in disagreement. "Gomen…but I can't. I'm not your princess that you've been waiting for. I'm Ahiru Arima, a normal school girl that goes to Kinkan Academy. Nothing more nothing less." She shoved his hand aside as she ran to the door with Senor Mytho in pursuit.

"WAIT!" He shouted catching her wrist, compelling Ahiru to help him comprehend her reasoning for fleeing. After struggling to be released, she stopped her persistent urge to run, as she calmly brought herself to rest.

Guilt clung her soul when tried to clear things up for him, but the more she explained herself, the more the weight of it all suffocated her. Bearing her soul wasn't something she accustomed too. Usually she'd shield her pain and angst for fear of being judged by her friends erroneously. Though this was the day her barriers would crack under the pressure of love.

As soon as a crack chipped at her fragile heart, the minute she flung herself into Mytho's metamorphosing body. The soft cream colored skin, was slowly transforming into the pearly white glass it was but many hours ago, when she received him as a gift. Blue eyes widen to the shocking discovery as she craned her neck to the prince who gave her a small smile, nodding to her silent question. Gently grabbing her hand, he placed it on his torso turning porcelain body.

"Gomen…but I'm afraid that are time isn't everlasting." The tear he shed seconds ago, now appeared in floods as he crotched on the ground with her hand still on his chest.

And so the prince cried with grief for having so little of time to share with his hime. Oh how he prayed that Kami would grant him his wish to be freed of this curse to be with her. Even though Ahiru told him her tale, it didn't matter if she wasn't his formal lover, in fact, she was even more beautiful and vivid with emotions than his past princess. Kami, he knew for a fact he was in love, and this time he wanted to keep it. Mytho didn't care if it made him seem selfish, heck let him be greedy if he could only be with her.

Though his sorrow was solaced by the said girl when she brought his head to her bosom. A tint of red showed on his visage for the first time in his life, from such a motherly gesture. It seemed awkward and out of character for Senor Mytho to be blushing over something so trivial, but if you lost your mother and father at a young age and had no one to run to for comfort, you too would perhaps be bashful for forward actions such as these.

Snaking his arms around her waist, he melted into the hug, savoring every second of it before their fates were sealed. Inhaling some air after holding his breath for some time, he caught of whiff of her perfume she was wearing. Lavender was the smell he smelt off her skin. Snuggling even more into the embrace, his face was tilted up by Ahiru who gently wiped his tears away. Smiling down at him, she didn't expect a pair of hands appearing out of no where, cover her mouth.

Her body was pulled from the prince who looked up at the stranger who held his hime, dumbfounded by the presence of the cloaked man with piercing yellow eyes. Grabbing his sword out of his sheath, he was meet with the sight of a knife pressed to Ahiru's throat.

"Make any sudden movements and she will be behead." A scratchy voice warned the prince who dropped his weapon quickly. Smirking at how foolish he was to discard his sword for a mere woman, the creature stabbed him in the shoulder with fast reflexes before making its' grand escape out the window, with Ahiru screaming Mytho's name over and over for fear if he was dead.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The End!

Just Kidding, like heck would I end it here. I hope this is a good cliffhanger because the next chapter is the finale. Will Ahiru be rescued? Is Senor Mytho really dead? Will the spell be broke? And does that Drosselmeyer actually have something behind this? Find out on the exciting conclusion to The Prince called, "The End" Ironic isn't it?

Until the next chapter to come, I bid you goodbye.


	5. The End

Ohayo Minnasan! I'm afraid this is ending to the wonderful story "The Prince," but have no worry, I will be back someday with Ahiru/Fakir stories, although they won't be very long. I hope you think I did a good job with this story because this is my first Princess Tutu story, so give me your option please.

Here's the story!

Some of the Characters are probably going to be OOC and this rating changed from K to K plus.

Author's note: Gomen…for making a couple of the characters emotions going to extremes, but I wanted to make a very funny part during the fight scene. You'll see what I mean.

The Prince

Previously on The Prince: "Make any sudden movements and she will be behead." A scratchy voice warned the prince who dropped his weapon quickly. Smirking at how foolish he was to discard his sword for a mere woman, the creature stabbed him in the shoulder with fast reflexes before making its' grand escape out the window, with Ahiru screaming Mytho's name over and over for fear if he was dead.

Chapter Five: The End

**Welcome back to the final chapter to our adventure. And what a dilemma our heroes are in. Ahiru kidnapped by an obsessed villain, who wants to betroth her. And our porcelain friend, gradually reverting back to his glass body, as time continues forward, edging closer to midnight. Not to mention Mytho's injury he took in order to not have the stranger spill his beloved's blood. **

**How do you believe this story will come to an end? Will this story lean toward a tragedy, or perhaps…have a happy ending? **

The orange, pink, and yellow canvas known as the sky, was taken over by an ominous red that seeped over the vibrant colors, tainting it with a malicious ruby color. It was a rare sight to gander. Beautifully horrifying, but also…very majestic too.

Yes it was a glorious phenomenon to see, but sadly…natures beauty went unnoticed, for everyone was nestled safely in their beds early, to greet the next morning with smiles when the first rays of sunlight shine on their houses.

A rustle in the woods interrupted the peaceful serenity, the quiet world had to offer. Just like that, the one creating the noise, popped out of the forest carrying what appeared a body, slung over its shoulder. From the speed and direction they were headed, it seemed likely they were going toward the outskirts of the town, where a massive castle laid.

The "two" were in fact, Ahiru and the man cloaked in black, or better known as her capturer. For thirty minutes, the girl desperately banged her fists on his back, demanding to be released, but it was impossible to get his attention or get him to drop her on the soft ground.

When they reached the wide terrene with very little homes near the towering manor, the man spirited faster closing in to his destination sooner. Once his feet touched the wood to the castle bridge entrance, he stopped and crouched to regain his breath and regular breathing pattern. After a few minutes of recuperating, he rose to have his guards push open the doors to his domain, his abode. Greeted by his guards stationed by the bridge, they ventured in. The moment that they entered the manorial, Ahiru was hit by images that struck her with pure shock. She gasped from the new discovery that was displayed before her.

Pictures of herself, surrounded the entire inside of the estate. Each picture with different contrasts than the last, though they still had Ahiru in each one of them. With every photograph they pasted by, the more insecure and uncomfortable she felt. However, anyone who experienced this would have the same mutual feelings as well.

The feet that seemed to marched on ceaselessly, paused in front double doors. Craning her neck enough to see where he was leading her to, she was blinded momentary by the brightness of the room. When her eyes adjusted themselves to the light, her mouth gaped at the shape the room was in. It was a normal ballet room alright, though what had Ahiru surprised was how much it resembled her old ballet classroom in the real world.

The cloaked kidnapper, who stood in the doorway, brought the girl into the room, plopping her on the floor as he locked the door behind him. Once he did just that, he turned his attention back to the captured princess on the ground. Licking his lips, he contemplated on what he should do with her. Deciding to have her as his bride, he smirked to himself as he conjured up words that could help him woo her into considering their marriage.

Bending down on one knee, he grabbed her hand and lightly brushed his lips on her hand. The girl flinched from his actions as she pulled her hand away from his and back away. The feel of his lips and the feel of fur and whispers freaked her out more than Senor Mytho kissing her hand the first time. Her heart pounded in her chest as she was perplexed by what exactly was the creature that went to extreme lengths to prove his love for her.

"Hime Tutu. Onegai, won't you consider living her with me as my bride?"

The pleading in his voice filled guilt in the poor girl's soul. Her heart ached for not having the same feelings as him, demo…her heart was already stolen by the prince back at the other castle, injured and slowly, reverting back to porcelain. No, she couldn't marry this man, because she had feelings for another, and she had to be where he was at before it was too late. Sympathy replaced her uneasy nerves, as a lone tear slid from her blue eyes. Pulling the man to her body, she wrapped him in warming embrace.

"Gomen…demo I can't except your proposal. My heart belongs to someone else. Onegai, find another hime to help you rule your lands." Bowing her head down in shame, Ahiru refused to see his expression, afraid to see his reaction. Alas…it wasn't the attitude that she assumed.

His piercing yellow eyes narrowed with rage as he heard her answer. Feeling deceived, he shoved her weight away from him as he bathed himself like a cat. The more he thought about her answer, the more his tongue pressed harder on his skin or rather fur.

Straightening his clothes after degrading himself with such unrefined behavior, he strode over to the self playing piano, filled with gloom. Sighing, he raised one of his hands and chanted a spell that instantly had Ahiru up and doing ballet.

Anger coursed through his veins when fire brewed from his eyes as he shouted, "If you can't be mine, than dance for all eternity." Cackling at his cruel deed, he sat back and enjoyed her dancing.

oooooooooooooooo

Speckles of light was all the Mytho could see as he stumbled standing. That pain in his shoulder really did a number to his body. Wincing as he tried to lift his left arm, he soon discovered it was in no position to be used. However, his love was in danger and he had to conjure up enough energy he had before midnight fell across the land. Unsheathing his sword, he supported his weight on the sword as he strode out of the room to the stalls outside.

He knew he couldn't just run all the way to the other manor and have enough adrenaline to battle sword to sword. Even though he was physically fit in every aspect, he was also a doll for a quarter of a century and thus…had no human activities or exercise for quite awhile. Therefore, his reason for being completely exhausted at the simplest tasks.

His vision and his mind cleared once he started walking toward the stalls. His servants who heard their prince's howl, rushed by his side, begging him to let them see his wound.

"Please your highness, your in no condition to figh-"

"I know that and I know what I'm getting myself into. I don't have time to argue, you know what happens at the stroke of midnight."

His servants lowered their gazes in shame, completely forgetting about Mytho's curse.

"Gomen…we forgot about-"

"It's all right, now get me my steed. I must be on my way."

"Hai."

And just like that, they obeyed his command and had him mounted on the horse in less than two minutes. Although it was rather difficult at first, to pull Mytho's body on top of the steed because of his injury, but they successfully accomplished that and already, he was on his way to the other castle.

His grand horse pranced along the forest's rough terrene, with jutted rocks and roots in their path as the steed voyaged on. Never stopping or halting to take a break, loyal was his horse that they raced faster to their desired location.

Along the rough ride every so often the horse pranced from overgrown roots to the forest's soil, his face contorted into grimaces from each impact his arm endured. How excruciating it was each time they rode over bumps, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to take.

As the sun was setting in the west and the entire sky was a murky scarlet, the prince arrived at the drawbridge. The guards stationed there saw an intruder and immediately unsheathed their weapons however, what occurred next was something that perplexed the armed men.

Instead of assailing the men with his sword, silver haired man tugged on his reins, having his steed jump across the closed bridge and land precisely behind the guards, continuing forward without any intention on fighting or waste what little energy on these feeble guys. As soon as the horse touched the floor and pranced out of sight, the guards called their boss explaining what was heading his way.

Their boss smirked from the other line, telling them not to interfere on his battle with the so called "hero." He hung up the phone as he cockily crossed his arms and legs, amused by all events that were unfolding before him. _'This is grand…'_ He thought. '_Now I could finally exact my revenge on the damn prince once and for all.'_

**Boom!**

An explosion of wood flew into the room as a man on a horse, stepped into the now rubbished and littered room.

"My what an extraordinary entrance. Do you love to be in the center of the story?"

Amber orbs locked on yellow ones which averted in another direction. Curious, the gold eyes followed where the other eyes looked and froze with disbelief. There in front of him, was Ahiru in the spell of dance. Dismay overwhelmed the confidence he possessed, when he saw the repeated scene of his past become reality once more.

"No…" He murmured to himself. "Ie, not again. I thought I was truly going to make it. Kami don't torment me." His murmurs grew in volume when he hopped off his horse. The sting from his arm was numb to him when he approached Ahiru. Nothing mattered to him now but the girl enchanted to forever dance. An urge to cup her cheek engulfed Mytho as he lifted his hand to her cheek. Sadly… the porcelain hand couldn't disturb her ceaseless dance. A laugh broke the sorrow filled atmosphere as grieving eyes transfixed on the cloaked villain.

"Heh, the most glorious spell of separation. The eternal moving and unmoving spell."

"Kuso!" Mytho cursed as he brought his sword into view. The pain that was numb, subsided when his senses resurfaced. The aching muscles pleaded to rest when he raised his weapon and charged at the awaiting stranger. Their swords clashed as sparks flashed, steel hitting steel.

Groaning under the strength the other owned, an idea formed in their mind. Gripping the sword's halt tighter, their plan began to set into motion.

"I see you gained some strength after being a doll for so long. In fact, your face is practically glass. Soon I will have the upper hand because midnights coming soon, and once it's here, you will no longer be animated and be lifeless once more." The mass of the other sword became light as he retaliated by straining his hunk of steel against the princes.

Cracks spread across his milky white and tan torso. Although it seemed futile to proceed with this battle, Mytho wasn't going to tap out and let this man be the victor. He had a woman to rescue and this time….he promised to break her spell. Rising from the floor with renewed determination, he pushed the other sword back with so much energy that the person toppled over, having his hood fall backwards revealing his identity to the world.

The clang of metal hitting the ground echoed softly in the enormous room. Time paused for a split second before resuming its natural course. It seemed too haunting to even be real. The evil fiend that was pulling the strings and gave him extreme torment and anguish, was actually an overgrown cat he fought in Ahiru's world. Had he gone insane from his experience as a doll, or was he merely dreaming?

"You. You're the one who caused me mental and physical anguish?" Mytho asked himself more than to the feline. The feline became frustrated.

"N-Nani ga wrong about me being your rival?" His fur stood on end from his question.

Mytho flashed him a charming smile as he said, "There's nothing erroneous about it, except, I was expecting someone around the same age as I as my rival."

An invisible crack, chipped at the poor neko's heart as his eyes jumped from their sockets. "O-Old you say! MEOW!" The official bathing ignited. In a beastly manner, his rough tongue licked every square inch of his body as mutters of "being old" were the only things heard. When the overwhelming embarrassment fired over, the cat went mad.

Picking up his abandon weapon, he made a slash at the prince's fragile body. Barely having time block the attack, pieces of his chest broke off from the result of carelessness. Jumping back from the duel, the prince examined the damage and grimaced. That assault really did leave a nice hole in his body.

Bracing himself for another airborne strike, he was then shocked by the incredible speed the purple and white cat had when he made a strike at the same spot. Fortunately, he managed to dodge the blow and the next one as well. "Damn." He whispered when the pain from his arm shot up to his shoulder. If he had any suggestion of what the problem was, he would have said his transformation was nearing completion. The injury on his arm vanished, replacing it with an entire different excruciating feeling.

Howling from the transformation, he was too preoccupied to see the streak of light heading in his direction. As the sharp claws poised in for the perfect advantage to strike, a sudden flood of colors blinded the feline as his claws dug into something soft. Once the abnormal surge of light appeared and died, two surprised males were halted in horror at the sight they saw.

The body of a female slumped forward with a spot of blood on the front of her white ballet costume. The crown that was carefully balanced on her head, fell to the floor with a soft clang as her face dampened with sweat. Her countenance was distorted into a scowl of displeasure as jolts of aches, whacked her entire body as she moaned out in discomfort.

A pair of blues eyes flickered open to see the handsome prince hugging her motionless body. Erupted shakes vibrated with her inactive body, creating an in sync rhythm with Mytho's quivering body. His cold body cooled her heated one. Raising one hand to his wet face, she smiled at the disbelief expression on his visage.

"Ahiru…" He weakly called, afraid that if he heighten his voice she would disappear. He tighten his hold on the girl as she wept. "Gomen…I couldn't protect you."

"So you really love this girl?" An abrupt voice voiced from the shadows.

Mytho tensed with alertness. "Where are you? Show yourself?"

The voice laughed. "My what a feisty young man for a mere doll."

This stuck a nerve inside the prince. "S-Shut up. Now tell me what do you want with us?"

For awhile the voice remained silent. When it was heard the third time, the booming tone, softened to question Mytho the biggest question of his life.

"I see how infatuated you are with my granddaughter, so my final question I have to ask you is…do you want to spend the rest of your life with her?"

The old man's words, paralyzed the silver haired prince. Of course he mused over the matter himself, but to hear his own thoughts aloud, it was rather eerie and hard to swallow. Yes he wanted more than anything, to spend the rest of his life with her. Looking up from the last place he heard the voice, he nodded his head.

"Yes more than anything." He said.

A smile formed on a pair of invisible lips, as chanting echoed inside the room and the familiar white light, enveloped the tri, transporting them back to Golden Crown Town.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Ahiru." Someone was calling close by, but she was too tired to even get up.

"Ahiru." Again someone voiced, irritation at the brew of exploding.

Scrunching her eyes from the noise, she was blinded temporarily by the light that leaked from the open widows, which brought a chilly Christmas breeze into the toasty living room.

When her vision finally focused clearly, she stared into the jubilant expressions on her friends visages. Feeling slightly confused by their joy, she turned to the tree realizing what day it was. Her blue eyes widen when the memories of her last night adventure to Sugarplum land resurfaced. She remembered brief parts when Mytho, the cat, and herself were enveloped in brightness and then nothing.

Her gaze went downcast when she lifted her school uniform to find no wound breaking the surface of her skin. Dropping the hem of dress, she searched for her gift her grandfather gave her and sighed with the weight of disappointment. The doll, she was looking for, sat on the couch begging to be held.

"So it was a dream huh?" She whispered under her breath as she went to retrieve her gift.

Lillie and Pickee exchanged looks. "Uh Ahiru what exactly are you talking about?"

"Yes our little Ahiru, is there something you need to tell Lillie-chan." At that instant, the blond pounced on the defenseless girl who quacked from the sneak attack. Roughing trying to pull her friend off, she didn't see someone picking up the said porcelain doll.

"Hmm…what a pretty doll. I shall add this to my collection."

Abruptly, Ahiru whipped her head where her gift was. Though instead of seeing the doll neatly seated on the sofa, it was now cradled in someone's arm. Squeezing herself out of the tight hug, she approached the doll snatcher.

"I'm sorry but that's mine." Ahiru said as she tempted to grab it, however, someone pulled it out of her reach.

"Well I'm sorry but you shouldn't leave you presents alone, or else someone may perhaps steal them."

Ahiru groaned from the smart aleck remark. Of course she'd never abandon her stuff, she always kept a good organized check on them. Reaching for the doll yet again she said in a sarcastic tone, "Well I will have to keep that in mind, Rue." Alas, the same result happened once again.

"So sorry but you see I've grown attached to it I'm afraid."

Growing angry, she stepped on her tippy toes and tried once more to get the doll back. Unfortunately, Rue wasn't intending to give back her gift. Repeating Ahiru's actions, she rose even higher out of her reach. Laughing, at her failed tempts, she taunted the girl by flailing the glass prince as the orange haired girl desperately tried to get it back.

Sadly, the owner of the porcelain doll was about to have something horrible befall the gift.

With all the swaying all around had eventually made the brunette lose her gripping on the prince, thus the poor glass doll fell to meet his doom. The owner tired to capture it before anything would befall him, but his skin was too smooth to get a good hold of him and furthermore, crashed to the floor.

Pickee and Lillie gasped at the cruel joke Rue pulled on their friend. Never, had she displayed such sordid deeds during ballet classes or at the dorms either. To think that their idol they looked up to was really diabolical. Looking back at their friend, their hearts shattered when they saw the flat, bleak expression on her countenance. Rushing over to her side, they tried to cheering their heartbroken friend by showering her with their gifts.

Watching from the sidelines, Rue "hmpthed" at their pathetic attempt to solace their friend with gifts. Although with Rue, she wouldn't mind getting presents to ease her pain. Flipping her wavy shoulder length hair, she exited the room with a smirk of victory on her pale features.

Unwrapping the colorfully wrapping paper, Ahiru was greeted by a picture of her friend Lillie smirking back at her with a note saying, "Let Lillie-chan know when you need someone to pamper you". Oddly awkward the present was, it was still a sweet thing to give her.

On the second wrapped present, it wasn't as strange as the first one, but more of a friendly amends kind of gift. Inside was a yellow stuffed duck, wearing white suspenders and overalls, with a blue cap with black duckies for the pattern.

Looking back to her concerned friends, she glomped them in gratitude for always being there when she needed someone. A few tears brimmed on the edge of her eyes as she stood back to properly thank them.

"Arigato Pickee, Lillie. You guys are the best."

**Ding Dong**

The noise from an off distant bell rang through the open window, three girls panicked with dread as dashed out the front door to Kinkan Academy. Ahiru's face scrunched into a scowl as she ran after her friends.

"Pickee, Lillie, you guys are so mean." The girls ahead chuckled at their fuming friend.

"Oh but you know you still love us." They both hollered in unison.

ooooooooooooo

The contest had officially began. Aside from the short delay on a count of the tri girls tardy and having the same speech spoken about marriage, and Mr. Neko sensei's short temper bathing session, everything was underway.

One by one, male and female students performed their ballet in front of their sensei, classmates, and even the advance class. In fact…the advance class was the judges for the Christmas pageant. From every arabesque to jete, they were all written down on pads as they called the next contestant up.

Two of the judges were the "couple," Rue and Fakir. With each contestant performed, neither showed complete interest in their forms or jumps. Yawning from sheer tediousness, they looked down on their list to find Ahiru Arima next. Both narrowed their eyes at the said name. _'Heh, does she honestly expect to win this contest?'_ Fakir and Rue shared a thought. Sighing, Fakir called out her name in monotone.

Her heat froze inside her chest from hearing her name being announced. She forgot all about Pickee and Lillie's scheme to take her one step closer into being a prima ballerina. Sweating profoundly, she shakily took sauntered steps to the stage. Not only was she klutzy, she had stage fright too. On the inside, she thought of ways of disposing her friend's bodies when she was done.

Then came a knock at the door. Mr. Cat, grunted under his breath, clearly not wanting his contest being interrupted. Already it was running behind schedule from the earlier, ordeal. Reluctantly, he converged the door. Sliding the door to a slight crack, he was surprised to see an old man there, with a yellow envelop and a transcript inside for the transfer student, and a boy with snow flack hair, who strikingly resembled someone he met somewhere in his life.

The old man craned his neck, to see through the crack as if looking for someone. After catching glimpses of a few children, his grey eyes transfixed on a girl with long orange braided hair. Cupping a hand over the neko's ear, Mr. Cat nodded as he beckoned Ahiru to come.

Doing as her teacher said, she approached the sliding doors as the feline sensai brought their discussion outside. Sliding the doors shut, they were oblivious of the numerous students eavesdropping on their conversation on the other side.

Turning to the old man she was surprised by her grandfather's appearance. "Grandfather Drosselmeyer, what are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be meeting with a big toy company right now?"

Drosselmeyer laughed at his granddaughter's remarkable memory. "Can't your Grandpa ever ditch work to see his only granddaughter in the Christmas pageant?"

"Uh…Grandpa, I don't think I could even grace you with that sight." Her eyes fell to the ground, sadden by the painful truth.

"Oh, little Ahiru…don't you tear up now. I brought you something that will boast your confidence." Moving his body out of the way, the boy emerged for the young girl to see.

"Speaking of presents, there's something I have to tell ya-Senor Mytho?" Ahiru stared at the boy before her in disbelief. Pinching her arm, imagining this too was a dream.

However, when she felt the sting from the pinch, she knew her eyes weren't deceiving her. Tears soon cascaded down her face as she latched herself on the now real boy in overwhelming joy.

Grandpa Drosselmeyer smiled at the puppy love as he averted his eyes to the overgrown cat. Smirking a devilish grin, he loved the fear in the purple and white cat's eyes. Tugging on his turtle neck, he whispered in his ear about a negotiation he had for the feline. After a few propitiations and petty agreements not to cast a spell to transform him into an ordinary neko, he agreed on the grandfather's contract.

As he was departing, someone ran over to him with a buzz of inquiring that couldn't be answered in one citing. Bending down on one knee, he told them to come closer. As they did so he said, "I'm afraid I can't answer all your questions this time, but I will say this…I hope this cheers you up after that car accident years ago." Raising to stand he took one step and paused as he turned back to the girl. "Take good care of him, it's not everyday you could bring a doll to life." He winked at his granddaughter, who was frozen in shock from her grandfather's words.

The prince smiled at her expression as he pulled her into a hug. Blushing from his contact, Mytho lowered his gaze and said in a soft voice, "Shall we go show them what we got?"

Dumbly, she nodded her head as they went into student infested room. Sliding open the door, a huge number of students plopped to the floor, caught red handed in their act of snooping. But when they took a gander at transfer student, their worries of getting in trouble vanished. Many girls swooned at the sight of Senor Mytho as he entered the classroom with Ahiru pursuing him.

"Alright class listen up." Neko sensai shouted at the squealing females. "This is Senor Mytho. He just transferred to this school from his old school in Japan. He will be with us for the remainder of this school year and the following ones after. Now class, I want you treat him with much respect you would do for any transfer student okay."

Grabbing the pad he was using for taking roll, he added Mytho's name into the attendance. Transfixing his gaze to the couple, he looked to his class. "We have some alterations for the next performance. Instead of Ahiru Arima, it will be a pas de deux with Mr. Senor Mytho."

This hit the judges and students with disagreements, saying it wasn't fair to have Ahiru have "special" treatment, among other things. A hand was raised to silence the lot. That hand belonged to the teacher.

"I see much disapprovals but my butt is at stake here, so we must proceed with this arrangement." The silence was then replaced with laughter at the ridiculous statement.

"But Mr. Cat this is absurd. Ahiru should tryout in the same manner as everyone else has. Special treatment isn't the true purpose to ballet. Having a nobody like this Mytho person, and the klutz Ahiru do a pas de deux is unfair to the future ballet performers in this room. " Fakir retorted as Rue nodded her head. Clapping resounded inside the room, rooting for Fakir's beautiful speech.

Crossing his paws across his torso, Mr. Cat had to graduate his top pupil for his marvelous speech. "I appreciate your concern for future generations, but if I hear anyone else utter another word over this situation, I WILL HAVE YOU MARRY ME!"

Goose pimples prickled on everyone's skin in the entire room, as Mr. Cat took the liberty of sharpening his claws on his scratch post.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The piano's keys were struck by furry paws as the familiar melody of Waltz of the Flowers bounced off the ballet room, creating the illusion of a theatrical play was taken place.

The two took their stances as doubt hovered one. Ahiru's knees started buckling as all shapes and sizes of eyes were on them. Her fear of performing in front others threw her into swirl of paranoia as she recalled her klutzy road of mistakes. What in the world was she doing up there? She pondered when a pair of lips kissed her forehead. The tingling of heat rose to her cheeks as Ahiru looked up at Mytho.

Mytho smirked at her shyness as he pulled her close enough for her to hear his words spoken.

"Ahiru…there is no need to worry about being embarrassed. You're not alone up here, I'm here with you. It doesn't matter if we miss some moves as long as we dance with our heart. Don't you believe in our love? If you do, than dance with your love, not your mind."

Wow. It was no wonder why his words always stirred Ahiru to strive to her full potential. Smiling at the boy, she began her dance channeled from her feelings.

First she started by rising on her tippy toes, then listened to the rhythm. Lifting one leg in the air, she stumbled a bit as she let it down, not fully experience with flexing her legs so high in the air. Doing a few spins on one leg, she was meet by Mytho's arms as he spinning her around and around. Arching her back backwards, he held her as she took off with a nice form for an arabesque. Faster and faster the music rose, as both dancers followed along with the flow.

The students watching their pas de deux realized it wasn't any ordinary pas de deux but the grand pas de deux. How beautiful the two looked together that a few cried from the sheer sight of their agility and the romantic atmosphere hovering in the air. Oh how their plots to capture Senor Mytho's heart was shattered before them. Out of the bunch, Lillie and Pickee were crying, happy that Ahiru finally had someone to love. However, Lillie was cracking up, frantic about the whole ordeal. Although, the girl found love, she wanted to always be there to pamper her, no matter what situations they would go through in the future.

"No Ahiru…I thought I was the one and only to comfort your sorrows."

"Ehmm…"

The two friends averted their gaze from the pair, to the piano to see their sensei's eyes boring holes into their skulls. He mouthed to them that appeared to like, "If you disturb their act, I shall marry the both of you." Needless to say, they both piped down.

Now Mytho was doing his sole performance. Spinning, he spread his arms out and kneeled down. As he stood, he took a few paces back and leaped into the air beating his calves together in the air in an almost scissor like movement or better known as a cabriok. The crowd was at awe, including the judges. When he landed on his feet singled for Ahiru to come back as she did so, he lifted into the air, holding one of her legs as twirled hers and his body, his left leg bend outward.

When the high key to the piano hit and then soften, they removed their entangled bodies from each other as they started mimicking ones actions. Stretching out their arms, their hands brushed one another, as they intertwined their fingers, Mytho and Ahiru pulled their bodies out and twirled each other, one at a time.

Once letting go, the girl bent down on one knee, rising her arms up as the prince took hers and shifted her forward as her leg extended back. Recapturing her hands, their backs pressed as they spun in a circle as one was wrapped around the other's waist, as the others were in up. Then interlocked in a far away embrace, with the boy's stance squatted, and the girl's figure raised toward the ceiling.

As the final part to the song neared, Mytho lifted Ahiru's body and then brought her down to the floor with her legs spread out and his crotched with his face a few centimeters away from hers. Blush from earlier, brighten her cheeks as claps resounded in the entire room.

"Bravo, Bravo." A few shouted as clear liquid cascaded down a few female students. Even the judges from the advance class had to cheer for their performance. It was fantastic, the intensity and intimacy between the dancers was so unconventional, so grand, and so alluring, it was a perfect for the Christmas pageant. Making their decision, the two were to be stared in the play that night, although a couple of the judges didn't necessary agree with them.

"I think we have our winners. Mr. Senor Mytho and Ahiru Arima will star in the Christmas pageant, the Nutcracker." Mr. Cat bellowed as he blew his nose in a tissue.

But unknown to the students, the two were both blushing at the irony of it all. Imagine to be playing in a ballet that accordingly, you already experienced the night before.

As the bell outside rang at four thirty, class was dismissed as students vacated their boring classes and excitingly went home to dress up really nice for the ballet performance that night. The ones who stayed behind, rehearsed their lines, skits, and moves for upcoming theatrical play. Unfortunately, for the two supposed "couple," Rue and Fakir, they were backup for the newbie's Mytho and Ahiru.

Rehearsal, went by fast and soon the play went into cession. During the entire performance, people laughed, cried, and clapped at the beautifully chorography, and most importantly, the two main dancers. Flowers bathed the stage as they took their bows as the curtains shut in front of them.

Ahiru beamed at the once in the lifetime event. Her life long dream to star as a prima ballerina came true thanks to her meddling friends which she'd have to thank later. However, when she was thinking to herself about how wonderful things were going for her, she failed to realize where Mytho's hands were and thus she was trapped in his hug.

Craning her neck to look Mytho in his amber eyes, she saw his smile deepen. Pulling her body closer to his warm one he asked, "Was there something that you wanted for Christmas?"

Cocking her head at his inquiring, she shook her head. "Ie, I didn't want anything other than you for Christmas."

Smirking Mytho looked at away placing a smug grin on his visage. "Well I wanted something more than that." He said with a little jest in his voice.

Ahiru cringed from his tone. "And w-what is that?" She stuttered unsure of what he was getting at.

"This…" And just like that, his lips pressed against hers. Shocked at first, she returned the gesture and the two were lost in their own passion.

Behind a backstage prop, an old man stared at the lovely dovey couple with satisfaction as he quietly exited the stage, with a few words escape from beneath his breath.

"Merry Christmas Granddaughter."

The End!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well that is the ending! I hope everyone enjoyed this, it took me a long time to write, but I hope it was worth it for some people. Sorry for the crappie dancing parts, but I never did ballet in my life, so I just going by the show and by the music for inspiring, so I tired. I hope I did a good job with this story and I'll be back with Fakir/Ahiru stories. I really hope this gives Ahiru/Senor Mytho fans a chance to do some too, I would so want to read them if any came out!

Again gomen for Fakir and Rue, but I hate Rue, though with Fakir I like.

Now I'm returning to my story Pretear and the Seven Children I had on hold for two months! If you like Pretear I suggest you read it, it awesome!

Until my next story, See Yah Anime Lovers!

Special Thanks to:

Ketsuekiko

And

Dragon and Sword Master


End file.
